Binocular stereo vision technology can be applied to the measurement and recognition of the depth of an object and is similar to the principle of recognizing the depth by the human eyes. The binocular stereo vision device in the prior art mainly includes: two lenses arranged at intervals, being configured to acquire images which are used for recognizing a measured object, in which the recognition content mainly includes information such as outline, color and depth.
However, due to the field angle of the lenses, the resolution of a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) and the hardware limitation of an image processing chip, the measured object within a specific range can be recognized and the recognition accuracy can be affected no matter the object is too close to the lenses or too far away from the lenses.
However, the recognition distance is mainly affected by the distance between the two lenses. As the distance between the two lenses in the binocular stereo vision device in the prior art is fixed, the recognition distance of the binocular stereo vision device in the prior art is also limited.